White Roses & Moonlight Kisses
by AlabamaBound
Summary: What happens when the one your with isn't the one you want? REad more and find out. None of the characters are mine.


Terri, Janet, Jack and Larry were on their way back from a week long vacation. The car was incredibly silent. The driver and the passengers all had things on their minds. Things that had happened during this vacation would seriously damage all of their relationships.

Terri had spent the previous eight hours crying. She hated crying. It made her seem weak and she hated that. If there was one thing Terri Alden most definitely was not was weak. So, she had dried her eyes and was determined that she wouldn't shed another tear over him. Now, she simply stared out the window and crossed her arms over her chest. She still hurt like crazy inside, but she wouldn't let him see her cry. Her bottom lip hurt like crazy because she bit it to keep from crying. Maybe it wasn't fair to place all of the blame on him. He'd told her from the beginning that his heart had belonged to someone else. She just didn't think that it would hurt so much when he finally ended it with her. Truth be told, her heart also belonged to another, but she'd put that on the back burner, because he was dating Janet and friends didn't do that to one another. Did they?

Janet was also in a foul mood. She had never been so hurt and humiliated in her life. She knew that she deserved it, but it still hurt. She'd known about his reputation and still she dove in head first. When it ended, she'd been completely devastated. She could've kicked herself, because she didn't have a single person to blame but herself. Sure, she could blame him, but was the blame all his? She'd known it would end like this. Was so sure of it at the beginning that it was the one thing holding her back, but he'd whispered such sweet words to her. Words that made her believe that he'd changed. Words that convinced her he felt the same for her that she'd felt for him. Now, after a brief affair it was over. She'd known, but at the time it hadn't mattered one tiny bit to her. She was tired of being alone all the time and decided to take the plunge. She knew it wasn't completely fair to place all the blame on him. She'd known all along that his heart was promised to another and that she was just a temporary bandage on a heart that was breaking. She was in love with someone else, but he was dating Terri and friends didn't do that to one another. Could they?

Jack knew he'd hurt her. The worst part, was that he was powerless to stop it. He'd known from the beginning that he didn't love her. Couldn't love her, because his heart was promised to another. From the moment he saw her, she'd captured his heart. Even after all they'd been thru, he still loved her. Even if she never spoke to him again, because of what he'd done to her best friend, he'd have to try. He knew that no matter what, he needed to get her alone to talk to her. Although that might be hard to do, after what she went thru with Larry. She'd been heartbroken and she was still mad at what he'd done to her best friend. She had every right to be mad. If it was him, he'd be mad too, but he needed to show her why he'd done it. It wasn't that he was trying to be cruel, he was just so in love with her, that he'd lost complete control of his brain. He needed to make her realize how he felt about her. Would she even give him the time of day? He doubted it, but still, he needed to try. His very happiness depended on it. Even if she hated him for the rest of his life, he needed to tell her how he felt about her.

Larry was having many of the same feelings that Jack had. He'd known it was wrong from the beginning. Even though he'd had this reputation as a ladies mad, he knew the moment he saw her, his heart had been captured. He'd never meant to hurt her best friend, it'd just happened. That sounded like a total cop out. It was true though. She was just supposed to be someone to take her place. God that sounded even worse. He finally just shook his head and decided that once they got back to Santa Monica he was going to have a heart to heart talk with her. If she would listen to him this is. The way the girls were simply staring out the windows, he was sure she would never talk to him again, let alone listen to him tell her that he loved her. He shook his head and hit his palm on the dashboard. Terri, Janet and Jack looked at him and he asked, "What?"

The three of them said, "What's wrong with you?"

It was strange how the only one he really heard was her. Her voice was like magic to his ears and something that, given the chance he wanted to hear over and over again!

TBC...Possibly... Let me know what you think...


End file.
